Burning Tears
by RoseMaple
Summary: Cato took advantage of a girl a few months before he was reaped. After being crowned Victor, he forgot about her. Twelve years later, a small boy is chosen to go into the Hunger Games. A boy who looks so much like the blonde Victor.
1. Chapter 1: Sapphire

**A/N: New story, eh? This idea came to me at night when I was trying VERY hard to go to sleep. Hey, do any of you know any tips that help in going to sleep at night? I really need help, I have these awful bags under my eyes now from lack of sleep! **

* * *

_"If you meet a loner, no matter what they tell you, it's not because they enjoy solitude. It's because they have tried to blend into the world before, and people continue to disappoint them."_

-Jodi Picoult, _My Sister's Keeper_

* * *

The reaping was always that one event of the year that put confident and arrogant smiles on the people of District 2. The only other event that increased that prideful air was the interview after the Games, when a tribute from District 2 won the crown. They would then hold festival after festival for their Victor and celebrate until no one was left sober. That was how it always was in District 2 and that was how things were going to stay. However, when the 74th Hunger Games' Victor was received at the train station, there was one small family that did not celebrate. A small family that consisted of only a girl and her unborn child. The girl escaped from the ear-shattering fireworks and ran towards the mountains. And when she reached the top, she fell to her knees and sobbed. Her wish hadn't come true, her worst nightmare hadn't died in the bloodiest possible way. He was back. Healthy and very much alive. The small life in her kicked the barrier keeping it from the outside world and the girl soothed her child down with a warm embrace. The girl wept in silence, shuddering slightly and rubbing her red eyes. She watched the full moon and stood. The fireworks had ended and the music had calmed down to a slow whisper. The girl waddled down the mountains, watching her every step and maneuvering around the large rocks and pointy edges. She listened for voices and when she was sure that no one was coming her way, she slipped into the shadows of the large mansions of Victors' Village. The lights were off for all the Victors had left to congratulate the brutal blonde tribute who had recently been crowned. The girl could picture him, standing in front of the large crowd with that _godawful_ smirk on his face. He would be standing straight, head high and eyes hard. Probably flirting with anything female that had legs. Shooting all the swooning ladies a quirk of his lips and running a hand through his hair that made every girl wish it was her own hand. He would be refusing all the dances only allowing the female population to keep to their fantasies. And if his best friend asked why, he would answer with a simple shrug. "They just aren't perfect."

His friend would say what he always said, "And what exactly is your definition of a perfect girl?"

His reply would be the same too, "I don't know. When I find a perfect girl, I'll tell you."

* * *

_**Twelve years later...**_

"I want you to get them." Cato growled into the phone. "It doesn't matter if the Reaping is in an hour, I need to talk to my students._ Right now._"

Brutus let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, be here in five minutes. I'll get your class ready." He turned off the phone.

Cato let the phone fall from his hand, not caring if it hit the floor. He strode towards the end of the hall and entered the room on the right. Grabbing his jacket, he walked out of the room and down the stairs. The Academy was a short walk away from his house. It was close to Victors' Village because most of the trainers were Victors. As Cato arrived at the silver building, he passed through the glass doors after being identified. His class was waiting silently in one of the training rooms. They stood in a straight line, shoulder to shoulder. Their faces were grim and they wore their formal Reaping clothes. The youngest was a tall girl of thirteen and the eldest was a boy of eighteen. The tributes that were to volunteer stood in front, their arms crossed and half-smirks on their faces. The female was short and fast. Her blonde hair fell in simple bangs down to her shoulders and framed a pale face. Her green eyes were narrow slits and a small line of freckles ran over her nose. She had small nimble fingers that set impossible-to-avoid traps and her eyesight was sharp enough to notice the smallest detail about anything and everything. She was the second oldest at age seventeen and a half. The male standing next to her was monstrously large. His muscles were well-defined through the thin fabric of his shirt and his legs were strong and bulky which made everyone steer away from him when he got ready to kick something. His red hair was cropped close to his scalp and his blue eyes could look large and innocent one second and murderous the next. He was wicked with a spear and always slept with a small knife clutched in his right hand. Cato turned to the two students and took a deep breath. "I expect to see one of you sitting next to Flickerman in a few weeks." He began. "If either of you thinks that you won't make it, it would be better to tell me now." Both tributes shook their heads in unison.

"Good. Now, how many tributes must you kill in the bloodbath?" Cato asked.

"At least four each." Alisa answered in a confident tone.

"Who are your allies?" Cato questioned.

"No one." Dmitri replied.

"Who should you be dependent on?"

Alisa smirked. "No one."

"Tell me what you must do when you enter the Arena."

Alisa and Dmitri told Cato their various strategies and backup plans. After a while, Cato held up a hand. "The Reaping is about to begin. You are dismissed."

* * *

The escort for District 2 was a nuisance. He was short and pudgy with layers of sharp colored fabrics on. However, there was something different about him that day. He had a wide smile on his face and unlike usual, it actually seemed real and excited instead of forced. He was rubbing his hands as he took his place on the stage. Everyone fell silent as the small man cleared his throat. "There has been a slight rule change." He paused. "There will be no volunteers this year."

Cato paled. He cursed under his breath as he thought of all those nights he had spent training his students until they were left with no fighting flaws. He glared at the escort who was beaming at the shocked crowd. "Now, shall we start with the ladies?" He clasped his hands and nodded enthusiastically. He walked towards one of the glass spheres and pulled out a piece of paper. Slowly unfolding it, he returned to the mike and said,

"Our female tribute is... Alisa Marie Harper!"

Cato couldn't believe his ears. He exhaled slowly and then leaned back in his chair. At least one of them was going in. Alisa walked up onto the stage and the escort dipped his hand into the other sphere. Pulling out another piece of paper, he looked up at the crowd and flashed them a million-watt smile.

"And our male tribute is... Daniel Jay Harrison!"

Cato sighed. The male tribute was definitely not one of his students. He'd never heard of Daniel Jay Harrison and as he watched the small trembling boy step onto the stage, a frown replaced his smirk. The boy was short and looked like a frightened rabbit. His skin was pale and his eyes were large and blue. His hair was ruffled and long blonde bangs fell over his forehead. He was skinny too. Cato rubbed his right eye and stood up. The boy would probably die in the bloodbath, no point worrying about him.


	2. Chapter 2: Diamond

**A/N: So nice to see all those amazing reviews! I'm glad you guys like this story line. I was a bit worried about it since it seemed a bit out of the blue type but after reading your reviews, I'm so happy to know you guys are enjoying it! Here's the next update, enjoy! **

* * *

_"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best." _

-Marilyn Monroe

* * *

Cato saw four Peacekeepers usher Alisa and Daniel into two separate rooms. Family and friends would be allowed to visit them in a few minutes. Cato pushed open Alisa's door and smirked. "You made it." He said. "I thought all my hard work was going to go to waste."

"Must've been my prayers." Alisa replied. "Now that I'm finally a tribute, I can't wait to show those wimps what I'm made of."

Cato nodded in approval. Alisa frowned. "What's up with that kid? Daniel, was it?"

"Forget about him." Cato answered. "He'll probably, most likely, die in the bloodbath."

"He's not going to join the alliance, right?"

Cato shook his head. "No, he's useless." Alisa nodded once and Cato exited the room. He walked into the room next to it. Daniel was sitting by the window, his face turned towards the outside world as tears trickled down his cheeks. He didn't notice that someone else was in the room. Cato cleared his throat and Daniel froze. His big blue eyes peeked out from behind his blonde bangs and he quickly wiped away his tears. "I'm not going to waste my time on you." Cato said, gazing at the small boy.

Daniel nodded slowly. "Yes, sir." He whispered.

"Because you're probably going to die before the first day is up." Cato ignored how the child trembled and tried to control his tears.

"Yes, sir." Daniel hiccupped.

"At least you have some manners. Should earn you a noble death." Cato took a step forward. "District 2 has never had a useless tribu-" He was cut off by a sorrowful but strong voice.

"Stop it."

Cato pursed his lips and turned around. He was surprised to find a vaguely-familiar female in front of him. Her dark velvet hair flowed down her shoulders and back in a tangled mess and outlined her white face. Her eyes were large and hazel while her lips were thin and pale. She wore a simple, light purple sundress and the tear tracks on her cheeks showed she had been crying.

"Do not talk to him like that. You have no right to." She said and walked to Daniel. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to herself.

"I'm his mentor. I prepare him for what is to come." Cato answered calmly.

"And I'm his mother. Did you really think I would allow you to say such things to him?" She glared at him and smoothed down Daniel's hair before placing a kiss on top of his head. Turning back to Cato, she growled, "Get out."

Cato rolled his eyes and muttered, "Over-protective Mommy; just what we need." He then left the room. A while later the door opened and the young mother stepped out. She looked at Cato once before silently allowing the tears she had been controlling to flow and then she ran out of the door. Cato knew he had seen that look on her before. But where... and when? And who exactly was she?

* * *

Cato poured himself another glass of wine and sipped it slowly. His tributes were getting ready for the parade. He had told Alisa's stylists to bring out her strength in the way she dressed. For Daniel, he had told them to make him look as cute as possible since he had no muscles to show off. The doors to their separate rooms opened and the two tributes stepped out. Cato nearly groaned out loud when he saw Alisa was wearing a silk, floor-length gold dress. Alisa pretended to be a giddy party girl and twirled around in the dress she was wearing. So much for showing off her strong arms and legs. The dress clung to Alisa's upper body and flowed over her legs. There were silver hoops covering her waist and arms. Her hair was kept in a tight bun that was held in place by more silver hoops. Every other part of her skin that was exposed had silver and golden spirals stenciled on and crushed pieces of granite were sprinkled down the side of the dress.

"I look like one of those Capitol sluts." Alisa sneered.

"I'm going to kill your bloody stylist." Cato muttered and rubbed his temple before looking at Daniel. The small boy was wearing a golden suit with a thin silver band around his head. His cape was made completely of silver links and there was some crushed granite sprinkled on his trousers as well. "At least you look fine." Cato said and nodded in approval. "Let's get you to your chariot. There really is nothing we can do about you, Alisa." He began walking towards the chariots and the two tributes followed silently. Cato didn't help Alisa as she jumped up onto the chariot, not caring if her dress ripped. Daniel looked up at the tall railing of the chariot and then back at Cato who was watching him with a slightly amused smirk on his face. "Don't think you can get up?" He asked. Daniel shook his head slowly. Cato scratched his cheek before nodding. He placed his hands on either side of Daniel's small body and lifted him up. Gently setting him down inside the chariot, Cato nodded. "There. Don't fall off, okay?"

Daniel nodded and beamed. "Thank you!"

Cato looked at Alisa who was watching the two closely. "You know, you guys actually look a lot alike." She said.

Cato raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Alisa rubbed the back of her neck. "Definitely. I didn't see it before because Daniel's bangs were getting in the way. But now I can see the similarities. The same blue eyes, the same blonde hair, the same facial structure... Are you guys related or something?"

Daniel and Cato shook their heads simultaneously. "Nope."

"Are you sure?" Alisa didn't seem convinced.

Cato glanced at Daniel and then frowned before saying sternly, "We're not related, Alisa. Keep your head in the Games."

As the chariots began moving, Cato heard Alisa whisper to Daniel, "If I wasn't afraid of my dear mentor's temper, I would've actually suggested he was your father or something. You look _really_ alike."

Cato didn't hear Daniel's reply.

* * *

"Is there really a point to this?" Alisa demanded as she got into the elevator. Training was about to start in half an hour and she stood next to Daniel, who was half asleep, and Cato, who was grumbling something about watery coffee and burnt french toast.

"Alisa, we have gone through this before. You can figure out the other tributes' flaws and weaknesses during these training sessions." Cato answered before running a hand through his disheveled hair. In all the years he had been mentor, waking up early for training sessions before the Hunger Games is what he had never gotten used to. In his bedroom in his Victor House, he kept a hard bed so that he would be able to get off of it easily without missing it's warmth. Here in the Capitol, they had the softest beds ever.

"Oh, yeah, right." Alisa grumbled. "This sounds _so_ exciting."

Cato rolled his eyes and looked over at Daniel who was shaking slightly. "Scared?" The blonde mentor asked.

Daniel gulped. "A bit."

Cato smirked. "You should be."

* * *

**A/N: Okay! That's all for this chapter. Now, a quick question. Do you guys want Cato to find out that Daniel is his son _before_ he goes into the Games, or afterwards? **

**Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me, :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Amethyst

**A/N: Thank you to all the readers, followers and reviewers! I just love looking at my story stats and being so happy that there are so many people enjoying my story. Thanks a lot!**

* * *

_"Listen to the mustn'ts, child. Listen to the don'ts. Listen to the shouldn'ts, the impossibles, the won'ts. Listen to the never haves, then listen close to me... Anything can happen, child. Anything can be."_

-Shel Silverstein

* * *

Training with weapons was impossible for Daniel. He just couldn't find something that he had natural talent in. Cato was getting impatient. He had vowed not to help a useless tribute, even though Daniel was his own. But he still couldn't stop himself from going to the training room and watching the small child fail over and over again. Daniel tried swords the first day, and twisted his wrist twice because he couldn't find a light one. The next day he tried knives and spears. They ended up scattered on the floor because Daniel's arms weren't long enough to throw very far. The third day was spent with survival skills, traps and identifying plants. Those three stations were the only ones Daniel was any good at. And the worst part was, whenever the other tributes called Daniel 'worthless' or 'a wimp', he would just brush it off and give them a small smile. That drove Cato crazy. If it were him who was being bullied, he would've pulled up his sleeves and beaten some sense into those idiots. But Daniel was nothing like his brutal mentor. They were physically alike and mentally very different.

Finally, the day for the tributes to show the Gamemakers their skill arrived. Alisa patted Daniel on the back and told him he would do just fine. When it was Daniel's turn to go in, Cato opened a bottle of vodka and poured himself a glass. Alice, another Victor of District 2, had inquired about the bottle of alcohol and Cato had answered, "In all my years of mentoring, none of my tributes have gotten lower than 9. I think today is the day when one of my tributes is going to break that record. I'd rather be drunk than sober when that happens." And he gulped down the first glass.

Daniel's personal session was over soon and Cato was already 6 glasses drunk. When they returned to their floor, Alisa plopped down on the sofa. "I think we should enjoy dinner here so that we can see the scores too."

The Avoxes served them dinner and Cato finished the remainder of his third bottle. Alica was in her room, not wanting to take part of the 'drunk fun'. Alisa was munching on a chicken leg and Daniel was nibbling on a dinner roll. Cato had laid down on one sofa, head resting on one arm and a hand rubbing his temple. He had tried to get drunk but instead developed a piercing headache. He finally let out an agonizing groan and sat up. "Someone get me a bucket." He moaned.

An Avox ran in with a bucket just as Cato threw up. Half an hour later, Cato lifted his head out of the bucket and grabbed the towel an Avox was holding. He wiped his face and pulled off his shirt, exposing his sweaty chest. "Turn on the TV." He mumbled and let his head rest back against the lush pillows of the sofa. Alisa turned it on and instantly the dark screen was taken over by Caesar Flickerman. He gave them all a wide grin and began his usual speech. Alisa turned down the volume, not wanting to hear what he had to say. After a while, she turned up the volume.

"Hey! He's about to start!" She exclaimed and Cato looked up. Daniel put down his half-nibbled dinner roll.

Caesar began with the District 1 male, Lionel Grafe. He got a score of 9 and his partner, Flamingo Strig, got an 8. Cato leaned in as soon as Caesar announced Daniel's name. "Daniel Jay Harrison with a score of... 7."

Cato let out a groan. "7_? A bloody 7?_" He demanded.

Daniel looked down and Alisa instantly put an arm around him. "Hey, hey, hey, Cato. Stop it. The poor kid hasn't been near a training center his entire life. At least he got a 7. You need to stop bullying him."

Cato glared at her and got up off the sofa before leaving the room. Alisa pulled Daniel closer and grinned. "Hey, kid, look. I got an 11."

Daniel smiled. "That's great. Congratulations." He said.

Alisa ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Danny. I got your back."

* * *

Cato didn't visit his tributes the next day, after they got ready for their interviews. Alice and Brutus had helped them with their roles and what angle they would be playing at. Cato hadn't talked to either of them and had stayed locked up in his room the entire day. When the interviews were about to start, Alice knocked on his door. "When do you plan on coming out?" She asked. "Daniel's interview is about to start." Cato could hear the TV in the living room. Caesar had just announced Daniel's name.

"I don't know." He grumbled. He was sitting on the edge of his bed wearing a simple black shirt and jeans. His hair wasn't gelled like usual and his eyes were red.

"Didn't get any sleep last night?" Alice folded her arms across her chest.

"No. I was busy. Thinking about something." Cato answered.

"Well, that's dangerous." Alice mocked. "What were you 'thinking' about?"

"Daniel." Cato ran a hand through his limp hair. "I don't know... He just looks- I mean,_ acts_, so much like someone I knew."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"A girl." Cato furrowed his eyebrows. "A girl I had a one-night stand with. And Daniel's mother, I met her a while ago, she looks so much like that girl. Like an elder version."

"So, you think that the girl you had a one-night stand with, was Daniel's mother?" Alice frowned. "What does that have to do with you?"

"That's the thing." Cato was getting frustrated. "This one-night stand happened twelve years ago, I haven't seen her since. And Alisa was saying something about Daniel looking like me..."

Alice tilted her head, putting the pieces together. But before she could say anything, she heard Caesar laugh and say, "My, my, my, Daniel. I just noticed the striking resemblance you have to one of your blonde mentors. Doesn't he look so much like our Cato?"

The audience cheered and this time, Cato heard Daniel's reply,

"That's because he's my father."

* * *

**A/N: And the truth is out, folks! With only half a day left before the Games, what will Cato do? Oh great, I'm creating suspense for myself! I'm going to get started on the next chapter and get that as soon as possible too! **


	4. Chapter 4: Emerald

**A/N: Your suspense didn't last too long, did it? Here's an update to get your hearts beating again :) **

* * *

_"You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,_  
_Love like you'll never be hurt,_  
_Sing like there's nobody listening,_  
_And live like it's heaven on earth."_

-William W. Purkey

* * *

The color drained from Cato's face. Alice raised her eyebrows as Cato ran out of the room and into the living room. He saw Daniel sitting next to Caesar in front of a very shocked crowd. "E-excuse me?" Caesar asked. It seemed that even the interviewer was surprised by Daniel's sudden announcement.

Daniel gave them a sweet smile, a part of his angle. "He's my father." He repeated calmly.

Before Caesar could say anything, the buzzer went off. Daniel stood up and bowed which earned a loud cheer from the still stunned crowd. A quick shower of flowers ended Daniel's interview and he walked off the stage. Cato took a deep breath to calm himself down and ran a trembling hand through his hair. Failing in calming himself, Cato kicked a table. The glass table came toppling down and the vase on top of it shattered into a million pieces. Letting out a frustrated groan, Cato grabbed a pillow and ripped it open. His fist hit the wall and another vase came crashing down. "Fuck! Fuck!" Cato yelled as he kicked one of the single sofas over. Alice watched silently in a corner. She didn't stop him, he needed to get his anger out.

Blood dripped down the split skin on Cato's knuckles and he paid no attention to it. He didn't care about the broken glass lying around which was digging into Cato's bare feet. He kept cursing until he heard the door open. Whirling around, Cato strode towards Daniel and grabbed his thin shoulders. _"Why?"_ He demanded. "Why didn't you _fucking_ tell me?"

Daniel looked down, afraid of the murderous gleam in Cato's eyes. "Mommy told me not to."

Cato shook the small child. "Fuck your Mommy." He growled.

Alice came up behind him and pulled Cato off of Daniel. "Apparently, you already did." She said. "Look, you can talk about this calmly."

"Calmly? _Calmly?_" Cato pressed his palm to his forehead. "God, she kept my own _fucking_ child away from me for _twelve years_! And I didn't even know I _had_ a bloody_ kid_!"

"You hurt her." Daniel whispered. "She doesn't like you because you hurt her. She told me she didn't want me to talk to you because you didn't like us and that you didn't want me."

"I didn't even_ know_ about you!" Cato yelled. "How was I supposed to_ magically_ want you or not if I didn't even know you _existed_?"

Daniel didn't reply as his eyes welled up with tears. Cato raked a hand through his hair. "I told her once that I hated kids and I didn't want any. But I'd never met you, how could I have wanted someone I didn't know about?"

"Do you hate me?" Daniel asked slowly.

Cato frowned. "What... No, no, Daniel. I don't hate you. I just..." His voice trailed off.

"It doesn't really matter anymore, does it?" Daniel gave him a small smile. "I'm going to die tomorrow, right? In the bloodbath?"

Cato slammed his palm against his temple. "Oh, _fuck_. The bloody Games are starting tomorrow. Fuck." It seemed as if the world was against him. Just then, Cato felt a strong wave of fatherly emotion run over him and he pulled Daniel's small body against his much stronger one. Engulfing him in his arms, Cato allowed Daniel to let the tears he had been holding in to flow.

Cato heard Daniel whisper softly, "Daddy."

Placing a kiss on Daniel's forehead, Cato replied, "I like that. It sounds... different. A good different."

"I wish you could've known me sooner." Daniel felt safe in Cato's arms.

"Yeah, me too." Cato kissed his forehead again. Daniel's body began shuddering with sobs as he whispered sorry over and over again. Cato gently rubbed his back and told him it was okay over and over again.

"He's a natural father." Alisa whispered to Alice who nodded with a smile.

"Let's give them some time alone." She took Alisa's hand and pulled her towards one of the rooms.

* * *

"Higher." Cato instructed and lifted Daniel's arm a bit upwards. They were in the training room where Cato was trying to teach Daniel to use knives. They had gotten permission from Seneca Crane who had agreed only because Cato was somewhat of a friend to the Head Gamemaker.

"You had no idea the child was yours?" Seneca had asked.

Cato shook his head. "No, I didn't."

Seneca had nodded slowly and said, "You should be glad she kept him and didn't get an abortion. You don't ever want to experience that."

Cato was slightly confused. "Don't want to experience what?"

"When you meet a girl who was your past lover and she tells you she got rid of your first child." Cato noticed the far away look in Seneca's eyes that made him look more human.

"And you experienced that?" Cato questioned.

Seneca gave him a small, sad smile. "She would be ten years old by now."

Cato nodded and said a quick thank you before taking Daniel's hand and leading him out of the room. Seneca had watched them leave and then looked out of the window. A twisted, evil idea came into his mind. Truth was, he was jealous of Cato. The Victor had found out he was a father and his son had accepted him. If Cato spent the entire night sharing strategies with the child, Daniel would have a chance to win the Games. He would come home a Victor and reunite with his father and mother. And Cato would probably have a happily ever after with his son and a past love. Seneca Crane could never be with his dead child, no matter what he did, no matter how much he wanted it. And the woman who had caused his grief, well, she was as dead as their child. As soon as Seneca was told that she had gotten an abortion, he had sent three Peacekeepers after her. They found her body in the morning. It just wasn't fair that Cato was given everything and he, nothing. He wanted to snatch Cato's happily ever after away and bury it somewhere where no one would ever find it. And he was going to do just that.

* * *

Cato threw a bottle of water at Daniel who caught it eagerly. He plopped down on the training room floor and chugged down the cool water as Cato watched with a raised eyebrow. "Thirsty, eh?"

Daniel nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh. Too tired."

"Sorry, but no sleeping." Cato said and pulled Daniel off of the floor. "We need to perfect your skills."

"What skills?" Daniel asked sarcastically. And simultaneously, both father and son ran a hand through their hair.

Cato grinned. "You got that from me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Mommy says that I'm a miniature you."

Cato shook his head. "No. You look like me but you're personality is just like your mother's. I've always been a brutal person and you, you wouldn't hurt a fly. You also have that big puppy eye look. She used to do that all the time. And you're just as sweet as she was."

Daniel tilted his head. "Did you love Mommy?"

Cato froze as a memory came rushing back to him.

_"Do you love her?" Cato's friend, Jacson asked. They were leaning against the wall of the Academy during lunch break._

_"Who, her?" Cato gestured towards the girl walking across the lawn. She was holding a blue container with something inside it, most likely her elder brother's lunch. Like usual, her hair was open and her eyes were bright as she smiled at her brother and fed him the first spoon._

_"Yeah, her." Jacson raised an eyebrow._

_She was laughing now as Marcus, her brother, told her a joke. Cato rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Like I would ever love her. She doesn't even go to the Academy."_

_"Of course, and you need a dynamic chick, right? Someone like... Clove?"_

_Cato punched him in the stomach. "Shut up, Jacson. She's like my younger sister. And, besides, don't you have your eyes on her?"_

_Jacson turned red. "W-what? N-no way."_

_Cato smirked. "Yeah, right."_

_By then, Marcus was done with is lunch and his younger sister was waving good-bye as she walked towards the fence. Jacson grinned. "Hey, I got a dare for you."_

_"What?" Cato asked._

_Jacson folded his arms. "I dare you to fuck her."_

_Cato laughed. "Really? Is that the best you could come up with?"_

_"What? Are you too scared?" Jacson said._

_Cato shook his head. "No way."_

_"Then do it." Jacson insisted. "If you do, I'll give up my spot for the reapings. You can volunteer instead of me. I'll talk to Brutus."_

_"Fine, I'll do it. Tonight." Cato agreed and began walking towards the entrance of the Academy._

_"Wait!" Jacson called, running after him. "How will I know you did it?"_

_Cato shrugged as Jacson snapped his fingers. "Great, I have an idea. You have to fuck her and record her moans."_

_Cato grimaced. "Ew, that's gross."_

_"Then how will I know you did it?" Jacson fell into step with the blonde._

_"I'll mark her." Cato offered._

_Jacson frowned. "But you can mark her without actually having sex with her, you know."_

_"I'll mark her somewhere like on the inside of her thigh or something." They entered the building._

_"And how are you planning on showing me the mark?"_

_Cato smirked. "Leave that to me." _

"Daddy?"

Cato snapped out of the past and looked at Daniel. "Uh, yeah, what were you asking me?"

"Did you love Mommy?"

Cato nodded. "I did."

Daniel put the bottle down and picked up a few knives. "I think we should get back to training." He said and turned around.

Cato gazed at his son before a sad smile replaced his frown. "I do." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I thought of making Seneca a good guy but then I changed my mind. Besides, he's a Gamemaker, he's _supposed_ to be evil ;) **

**Next chapter: The start of the Games! And Cato finally meets up with Daniel's mother. Hey, any of you wondering what her name is? Tell me what you think it is and we'll see if anyone gets it right. Here's a hint: it starts with 'L'.**


	5. Chapter 5: Garnet

**A/N #1: No one guessed the name right so in this chapter, you'll get to know what it is! **

**A/N #2: Reading all those lovely reviews, I realize I am complete. Thank you all for making me feel that way. And now, for the first time in this story...(and not the last time)... REVIEW REPLIES! You guys just make me so happy and I am such a hypocrite for not replying. But I will tell you, whenever I read your reviews, I reply to them in my head. Now, you can read my replies :)**

**NickiMinajLoverxxx: I hope so too! Seneca tends to freak people out ;) Thanks for the sweet review!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Your very welcome! I am so glad to see you again, reading and reviewing my story! I hope you're enjoying it just as much as I am writing it for you :D**

**Dreamzspark: Sorry, but you guessed wrong. It's not Lavinia. But thanks for trying it out! Hmm... I'm not sure I follow. I don't think it's selfish. I mean, he is his son. I think everyone would feel that way if he found out someone was his/her offspring. But it's all right if you think so, I'm so glad you shared your insight with me! Yep, Seneca is going to do just that :P **

**Writer With No Words: I thought it was adorable too! Cato can be such a cuteheart at times :) Funny thing, the name you guessed is actually my cousin's name. Cool, right? Anyway, it's wrong. Thanks for guessing though! Keep reading and enjoying, my dear!**

**IamCharliedaughterofPoseidon: I'd love to tell you everything that goes around inside my head :D Shall we get together and order lots of cups of coffees to talk about my magnificent brain? **

**XSellSwordX: No review is late, my friend! And I'm really glad you got one out :) Seneca is creepy, but his beard is definitely NOT. Wow, how I wish my brother would get a beard like that :P In terms of names, both names are not Daniel's mother's name. I hope you're happy to hear that ;) Thanks for reviewing every chapter, I love reading your reviews!**

**MassieSwan: Oh no! I couldn't have a darling reviewer/reader crying, now could I? That would make me sad as well. I'll try not to make you cry, darling. But you never know... ;)**

* * *

_"It's really a wonder that I haven't dropped all my ideals, because they seem so absurd and impossible to carry out. Yet I keep them, because in spite of everything, I still believe that people are really good at heart."_

- Anne Frank, _The Diary of a Young Girl _

* * *

Cato hated the countdown. He hated it with a burning passion. He hated it so much, he could kill every last Gamemaker because of it. And he wanted to. Oh, how much he wanted to. He wanted them all to die slow, painful deaths. And when the countdown began, Cato refused to let go of Daniel. He held him close to his body and no matter what the other mentors said, he wouldn't let go. He _couldn't_ let go. Alice tried to pry his hands off of the boy but Cato growled at her to leave them alone. Daniel was crying in his arms and Alice kept glancing at the ceiling nervously as the countdown reached 25.

"Cato, come on. You have to get him into the tube." Alice said.

Cato ignored her. "Shh... Daniel, shh..." He whispered and rubbed Daniel's back soothingly. One night was all it had taken for Cato's fatherly side to flip him inside out. He couldn't have ever imagined loving a child as much as he loved his own son. It was as if he had never been apart from him in the first place. When they took short breaks between training, Daniel would tell him about his mother. He would tell him about the small cottage they lived in and what his mother did for a living, to send him to school and to get at least two meals into their stomachs. He would tell him about the flowers that grew in their garden which they would sell to buy clothes and other small requirements. And he would tell him about his best friend, Micheal. Cato wouldn't ask questions, he would just listen as the child tried to paint the world he had always lived in. After he was done talking, Cato had decided to ask something that had been on his mind for a long time,

_"Did your mother ever say anything good about me?"_

_Daniel paused before nodding. "She used to tell me a lot of stories about you."_

_Cato tilted his head. "What kind of stories?"_

_"Stories about the 74th Hunger Games. Stories about your personality and your habits. She told me everything she knew about you."_

_Cato wrinkled his nose. "Good things or bad things?"_

_Daniel shrugged. "She said you liked girls a lot." Cato's eyes widened in shock. "And she said you nearly killed your brother once when he ruined your hairstyle at a party." Daniel frowned. "She also told me you didn't love her very much."_

_Cato shook his head and offered Daniel a small smile. "No, I did. I did love her." He took a deep breath. "I just never told her. I never _showed_ her."_

_"Well, are you going to show her now?" Daniel asked innocently._

_Cato cracked a grin. "Daniel, you won't understand why I did what I did. When you're older, I'll explain everything to you."_

_Daniel stuck out his bottom lip. "But what if I die in the Games?"_

_Cato froze._

_"...You won't."_

_"But what if I do?" Daniel insisted._

_Cato stood up from the hard, training room floor. "Let's get back to that bow and arrow." He twisted the cap off of a bottle of water and held it up to his lips, taking a large gulp of cold water._

_Daniel stood up as well and then questioned, "Daddy, are you going to give Mommy another baby?"_

_Cato instantly spit out the water that was in his mouth and coughed. "W-w-what?" He spluttered._

_"Are you going to give Mommy another baby?" Daniel repeated, his expression perfectly calm and naive looking._

_"W-where did you get t-that idea from?" Cato stammered._

_"When I was crying and Mommy came to visit me after the reapings, she said that I had better come back home to her because you weren't about to give her another baby." Daniel answered sweetly. "Is that true?"_

_Cato blinked twice, not believing he was actually having this kind of conversation with a twelve year old. "Daniel, we really should be getting back to training." One look at those large, baby blues and Cato changed his mind. "Okay, fine." He sighed. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think your mommy wants another baby with me."_

_Daniel tilted his head. "Really?"_

_"Yes, I'm pretty sure she doesn't." Cato confirmed._

_Daniel didn't even blink. "And if she does?"_

_"If she does... then we'll discuss it." That was the best answer he could think of._

_"And if you decide to have another baby, then what?" Daniel's curiosity was killing Cato._

_"Then we'll... keep discussing it. U-until we're ready." Cato mentally cursed himself. Leave it to a child to make him feel so uncomfortable._

_"If you have a baby, will you forget about me?" Daniel asked._

_Cato furrowed his eyebrows before bending down on his knees so that his eyes were level with Daniel's. "No, Daniel. No matter what happens," he paused, "or how many babies we have; we will never forget you."_

_Daniel smiled, content with his father's answer. "Okay." He said with a nod._

"I don't want to die." Daniel whispered. "I want to be with you. And Mommy." Another sob escaped his lips.

"And you will be." Cato reassured. "You will be. Just stay low and survive. You'll be back before you know it."

Alice had had enough. She might have been shorter than Cato but she was just as strong as he was. She pried his arms off of Daniel, pushed him back and grabbed Daniel's arm. She quickly shoved him into the tube as it sealed around him instantly. Alice sent Cato a death glare and growled, "Not a word out of you."

Daniel burst into fresh tears and pounded his fists against the glass. Cato could hear him scream, "Daddy! Daddy, please! Please!" And then he fell to his knees, "Daddy, no! Please, no! Daddy!"

Cato felt his heart ripping in two. He looked away, not wanting to see Daniel cry and scream. Just as he was about to disappear into the world above, Cato looked back at his now silent son. "I love you, Daniel!" He yelled, hoping he would hear it. Cato believed that Daniel would come back, he had to believe it. But if he didn't, then at least he would know his father loved him.

Daniel nodded slowly and Cato heard him answer, "I love you too, Daddy. I love you and Mommy."

And then he was gone.

* * *

The Games had been delayed. After all the tributes had entered the Arena, the countdown began. But not from 10, like usual. It started from 5. And it wasn't measuring in seconds, it was measuring in hours. As Cato frowned at the screen, Caesar came on.

"As you can all see, the Gamemakers have extended the time limit before the Games are to officially start!" He exclaimed. "Seneca Crane explains that the reason behind this is that he wants this year's competition to be the toughest. He has given the tributes extra time to size each other up and choose their enemies wisely. Another reason, he says, is that he wants the tributes to 'adapt' to their Arena. Is Seneca Crane being generous or does he have a few tricks up his sleeve? Find out in our special interview tonight with the Head Gamemaker!"

Cato rolled his eyes. Seneca Crane was anything_ but_ generous. He definitely had thought of some sort of evil plan. Cato bit his bottom lip, trying to figure out what was going on. They hadn't shown the Arena to anyone but the tributes and Cato was anxious to know what kind of hell his son was trapped in. He let out a sigh and looked at the clock. He still had a full four hours and forty-five minutes to wait, plenty of time. Cato was just leaning back on the sofa when a sudden thought hit him. Springing off of the sofa, Cato grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room. Turning a corner, Cato crashed into Alice.

"What's the hurry, blondie?" She asked with a frown.

"I'm going to the train station. I have to leave." Cato answered breathlessly.

"Leave? Where?"

"Home. District 2. I need to do something." He quickly explained and pushed her aside.

* * *

Cato pushed past the large crowd and ran out of the train station. Glancing at his watch, he realized he had barely thirty minutes left. Ever since the Capitol had introduced the fastest bullet trains, Cato could easily travel from District 2 to the Capitol in a matter of three or four hours. And he had done just that.

Cato ran down a surprisingly deserted street and rushed into the Mayor's office. The Mayor was surprised to see the Victor and quickly muted the TV before asking, "Cato? What are you doing here, son?"

"I don't have time to explain." Cato said. "I need an address."

The Mayor nodded and pulled out his address book. "Whose?"

Cato pushed a hand through his hair. "Lyla Harrison."

The Mayor raised an eyebrow, understanding immediately, and pulled open the book. Finding her name, he said, "Clover Cottage at the edge of town, near Steele's Iron Shop."

Cato nodded in thanks and ran out of the office. He rushed past the tall houses on either sides of the street and ran towards Blacksmiths' Square. It took him ten minutes to reach Steele's Iron Shop and another five minutes to find Clover Cottage. If he wasn't in such a hurry, he would have smiled at the fact that the image he had of Clover Cottage was exactly like the real thing. It was a small house, surrounded by tall flowers and grass. It was painted a cozy purple color and the door was white with a sign that said, _"Home Is Where The Heart Is"_. Cato didn't notice anything else as he quickly knocked on the door. A while later the door opened to reveal the one woman who had come the closest to the 'perfect' Cato always went on about. She didn't say anything when she saw who it was, but instead sighed.

"He said he loved you, Lyla." Cato whispered.

She looked down as tears began to make their way down her cheeks. "I love him too." She answered.

Cato took a deep breath. "I wish you hadn't kept him away from me."

"I did what I had to, Cato." She pushed a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it into the messy bun she had made.

"You didn't _have_ to keep him away from me." Cato frowned.

Lyla's sorrowful eyes met his. "You wouldn't have cared before."

Cato shook his head. "I do care now."

She tilted her head, much the way her son did. "I know."

Cato took a deep breath. "Are you going to watch the Games?"

Lyla smiled sadly. "No." She whispered. "I can't watch my son die."

"He won't die." Cato said.

Lyla shook her head. "You don't know that."

"But I believe it." Cato insisted. "Can I come inside?"

Lyla frowned. "The Games have started, haven't they?"

Cato shrugged. "Maybe. I want to see Daniel's room."

Lyla looked at the door before nodding slowly. "Alright. Only this once."

"Of course." Cato answered and walked inside.

* * *

**A/N: And Shakespeare said, "Romance must blossom!" **

**Well... He never said that, but I'm saying it ;) **

**Seneca is creepy and this little time gap is all a part of his evil scheme. *Shivers* That is one freaky dude. **


End file.
